A Light Dream
by Jdkwinxgrl
Summary: A mysterious 17 year old Nobody and dream eater hybrid, Dexalin, and a quirky, childish 15 year old girl, Libra meet in Twilight Town and up going on a quest to save one another - a kingdom hearts fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: A New Begining

_**The one disclaimer to rule them all~! I take no credit for characters, settings and other things related to Kingdom Hearts and they all belong to Nomura Tatsuya, square enix and Disney. This work is based off a Roleplay done with Google+ user Dexalin. Thanks dude, this one goes out to you.**_

**_He wandered the busy streets of twilight town unnoticed by anyone, the perpetual twilight of the sun casting an eerie shadow on the buildings and it's inhabitants. His face is shrouded in darkness, and the back of his long black cloak bears a weird symbol. Surprisingly, a young girl sees him as he brushes her shoulder lightly and..._**

The young girl stopped abruptly, aggravated by her past adventures that had just happened that very day. Personally, the girl had just wanted to go home, but so far, she was met by busy streets and no clear path to abide by. At least others had murmured a quick, but audible "excuse me" and went on with their day. She had just about had it, and this man had the nerve to push her buttons.

She turned to look at him, her face aggravated "Oh my gosh, could you at least say excuse me?!" she said angrily. This girl did not know what she had just gotten herself into.

The man gave her side look from under his hood, stopping in his tracks. His silence peeved the young girl every single second. "Heyyyyy, could you at least look at me… Or just say _SOMETHING_."

She tapped her foot impatiently on the ground, and crossed her arms over her purple tank top, her long brown hair swaying in the wind. Her deep brown eyes sparkled, but had a certain natural anger to them, as though this sort of behaviour was normal for her.

The man just smirked from under his hood and walked on through the busy crowd. "HEY WERE NOT DONE TALKING!" the girl yelled angrily. She raced after him, weaving her way through the crowd. The man had stopped in the shadows beside a tall bakery, and raised his hand, a plume of dark misty swirls creating a dark corridor.

Just as he stepped inside, the girl jumped in through after him, barely making it as it closed behind her. She face planted onto the ground, rolling into a stop. "That hurt more than expected…" she thought, looking around her at the dark corridor swirling around her.

The man stopped walking and turned towards her, bending over and picking her up by the arm. "You were stupid to follow." he said angrily to the young girl. Somehow, she seemed unshaken by the event, and more or less had a curious look on her face, not frightened.

"I know that now," she said sighing, rolling her eyes "my mother told me never to go with a rapist." The man glared at her, questioning how sane this person was. "You know, my mother and those school classes…!" Suddenly the girl felt a pain in her chest and clenched her top with her other hand that was free from the man's grasp. "Gahhh…!" she said in pain.

The man was unfazed by her pained expression and opened an exit with his free hand. He through the girl through the portal door and she rolled across the grass. The girl quickly balanced herself and looked up at him. "Don't follow me again." He said bluntly, closing the corridor of darkness.

The girl sat up and looked off into the distance where the door once was, the ocean waves crashing onto the sandy beach. The girls sat there irritated, and looked on her upper arm, his hand leaving a red mark on it. "Oh god." she said sighing, trying to rub the mark off vigorously.

"Now how am I supposed to tell my mother about almost being raped? Better yet, how do I get home? Well, at the least the pain is go-" Suddenly, she her chest writhed with pain and she rolled over in agony. "Gahh! Holy mac, holy mac, holy mac!" she cried rolling around, a light starting to glimmer. With the small light starting to grow, the young girl fainted.

Elsewhere, the man walked down the dark corridor in silence, shrugging off the young girl. He would have continued on his way, if not that he promptly sensed a shift in the balance, causing him to feel pain in his chest. Not that he had a heart anyway, but for a brief moment he felt like there was one there all along. "_What is… this feeling."_ he thought. "_Is it that girl?"_

Quickly, he opened a exit to her and passed through it, and picks up the girl. "Oh God, what did I do?" he said quietly to her. The girl tries to lightly swat off his arm and then lets it fall back down, mumbling in her sleep. The man smiles but then winces as the light in their two chests fades and the pain subsides. "What kind of magic is this?" He said confused.

Abruptly, the young girl opened her eyes. For a moment, she just sat there silently, dazed. "whaa… AAAHHH MR. RAPE GUY!" The girl yelled, surprised by his sudden appearance. _That name… I didn't even try to rape her! _The man thought irritated, dropping her to the grass. "Call me that again and you'll wish I was just a simple rapist."

"Ouch!" the girl said, landing hard on the hard grassy ground. She sat up on the ground and dusted the dirt off her jeans, hoping she wasn't bruised. "Well then? Who are you? And more importantly, _what_ are you? Is that a symbol from a symbol from a religion or secret cult?" The girl said pointing to the sigil on the guy's back.

The guy pulled his hood back, revealing a curly headed hair in a tangled mess and bright red eyes. "No, it's not something you'd believe if I told you." he said, avoiding her eye contact and looking up at the sky. "Sweetie, I just went through a magical portal to another city… I think suspension of disbelief only goes so far." She said, raising an eyebrow at him.

The man closed his eyes and sighed, collecting his thoughts. How was he going to explain this? "It's a dream eater symbol. Dream eaters are beings with control over the dreams lying dormant in a person's heart." He explained. The girl's eyes looked at him in confusion as she clapped her hands together. "Okie dokie, so does that mean your name is 'dream eater', or should I just keep calling you Mr. Rape Guy, dream eater dude?" she asked.

"Dexalin." He said bending over and poking her on the forehead. For a minute it sizzled, leaving a red dot on her. "What 'bout you stalker chick?"

"Owie!" The girl said, rubbing her forehead "That hurts, i'm not a child you know, I just turned 15, despite my small stature! My name is Libra and I'm not a stalker chi-! OWWW!" Suddenly, she clenched her head between her hands and yelled out in pain. Dexalin looked at her, tilting his head in confusion as the red dot faded. "That's… new." he stated, raising an eyebrow and inspecting his index finger.

"Not, helping!" Libra said, yelling out in torture as her head felt like it was being ripped apart from the inside. Tears started rolling down her cheeks, Libra choking on her breath and gasping, as a light started to bloom in her chest.

Dexalin, still stunned, snapped back into reality, picking the pained girl up in his arms. "Where do i take you?" He said frantically. The girl shook her head and had her eyes closed, wincing, the tears flying every time she shook her head. "HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW?!" she screamed desperately as the light grew brighter "Please just help me Dexalin!" Suddenly her voice grew silent for a minute. "_Please…"_

Dexalin nodded, opening up another dark corridor. The portal lead them to Master Yen Sid's tower. Making their way to the top of the tower, Dexalin quickly rushed in Yen Sid's room, laying her down on the bed. "What's wrong with her?" Yen Sid said, rushing over to Libra on the bed. "I don't know…" Dexalin said confused. They talked for a while,Yen Sid left the room to try and find a cure.

The pain for Libra had lessened a bit as she opened her eyes to a blurry ceiling, as she tried to refocus her view. She relaxed a bit on the comfy bed and thought for a bit in the bitter silence. "Hey, what made you come back for me, Dexalin?" She said softly.

Dexalin was quiet for a moment, then shrugged. "Something pulled me back… my chest ached and i felt… different…" He said quietly, putting his hand on his chest

"How so, Mr. Dream eater? Different from a dream?" she said smirking weakly and standing up off the bed. "Dream Eaters are stronger forms of nobodies… Beings that were never meant to exist. We have no hearts, but at that time… it almost felt as if i had one." He replied.

"Um okay. You weren't kidding about not being normal, Mr. No Heart…!" Libra was cut off, as the world around the pair grew darker, and dark clouds started to blacken the once happy room, making Libra experience worse pain than before and her snarky smile faded Murky clouds crowded the room, red lightning clashing in the mini storm. "Who's there?!" Dexalin said cautiously, pulling Libra towards him.

"Are you the cause of her suffering?!" He said yelling out into the darkness. "Answer me, Why are you doing this? This is most unorthodox!" He got no reply as the dark mist made it's way closer towards the duo, a shark descending onto it's prey.

Libra felt herself slipping from reality, as she held onto her comrade tightly in fear, quickly starting to faint. Somehow, the pain was fading from chest as she lost herself to the slumber. Dexalin was faring far worse however, his eyes glowing and his palms glowing with a dark red aura. "You have nerve to mess with me!" he shouted into the emptiness of the chaotic storm.

"_Not normal at all…_" Libra mumbled, resting her eyes closed and falling asleep on his chest, her light growing brighter. Dexalin calmed himself - not that he had any emotions to begin with - and brushed Libra's dark brown hair out of her face. She looked cute when she wasn't throwing herself into danger constantly.

He put his forehead to hers, as the two slowly descended into Libra's dreams.

_-O-_

The scene around them changed, the world being paved over with yellow-orange mist, creating the outscape of twilight town. The sky was like a painting, a shade of yellows and pinks, a beautiful perpetual twilight, casting shadows on the town. The train rain circled around the town, like a protective barrier to the city.

Libra looked around the dreamscape, confused and bewildered. "What the-? I'm back in Twilight Town? Dexalin? DEXALIN?!" She asked, yelling across the empty town, her voice echoing off the brick walls. Suddenly, plumes of dark clouds rose up from the ground, forming into weird creatures. Libra was puzzled, but then soon quickly saw the sigil on the monsters' chests.

The small bizarre creatures slowly crawled towards her, Libra backing up. "I'm guessing you aren't the good guys." She said like a scared mouse with an awkward smile.

Out of nowhere, Dexalin appeared in front of her and put his hand up in front her protectively. "Stay back, close your ears~" he demanded. "Where'd you-" She asked, cutting herself off "You know what? Never mind." She said shaking her head and putting her hands over her ears to plug them.

Dexalin reached out his hand, there appeared a weapon, a long silver scythe with purple dream eater sigils wrapping along the pole. He grabbed it tightly and drew it backwards. "SONIC BOOM!" He yelled, swinging down his scythe and causing a big vibration in the shape of waves to be sent out, the blasts colliding with the unholy creatures and obliterating them into darkness.

Libra was frozen in shock, her jaw dropping. She blinked quickly, unsure of what she had just seen. "Wow, I don't know how you did that, but that was amazing!" she said in a sing song voice as Dexalin turned to face her.

Libra looked around. "Where are we? Most importantly, what were those weird things?" She asked. Dexalin sighed. "Think of them as the Dream Eater's competition… They implant nightmares in people's hearts, and we are in your heart. It's a Dream Eater's job to stop them from doing so." He explained, resting a finger on Libra's chest. Puzzled, Dexalin wondered why it didn't burn her or leave a mark.

"Hmm… Wait, does that mean you can access my memories and innermost thoughts?!" She said, blushing and stepping back, embarrassed. Dexalin shrugged. "Probably. I never thought about it… I wanna try…" He said with a mischievous evil grin on his face. "Wait. What? NOOOO." Libra said flailing her arms. "I-I don't have anything to hide. No secrets, nope!"

"We'll see." Dexalin said, summoning a small white ball in his palm. The ball of light was fairly small, but it somehow floated right above his hand, "What's that? I'm not impressed, Mr. Dream Eater." Libra said, disappointed.

"Hold this please." He stated, not waiting for a reply and tossing her the ball. "Whoa." She said trying to catch it, tossing it between her two hands before it stopped in her palms. The man then summoned a pearl white door with light blue creases.

"Um, wait a minute... Because it's my dream, does that mean I can manipulate the reality? Like create a unicorn?" Libra asked excitedly, jumping up and down. This made Dexalin smile a bit as he replied, "No, only I can do that. Though, not against your will where safety is concerned."

"Seems legit. Still sad about the unicorn thing though." Libra said sadly, staring at the ground in despair. Dexalin rolled his eyes and sighed as he waved his hand over the ball in her hands. Immediately, the ball shot up and started to bulge in areas growing bigger and changing shape, until it was unicorn with a rainbow mane.

Libra's eyes widened and sparkled with childish wonder as she squealed, probably blasting out Dexalin's ear drums. "OMG OMG OMG OMG OMGEEEEEEEE." She yelled. She quickly jumped on top of the unicorn, and hugged its mane. "I was being sarcastic, but okay." She said smiling as she leaned in and whispered into the unicorns ear, "I will love you for, like, ever."

"Fine then." Dexalin said with his eyes narrowed and waved his hand again. The majestic creature popped back into the ball and Libra fell to the ground. "Ow!" She said, brushing the dirt off her skirt and jeans, standing back up. "A warning would be nice." She whined.

"Well, somethings hiding in your dreams or memories. Yen sid isn't specific enough.

We need to find it before it finds us." Dexalin explained. "Where does that door lead then?" Libra asked. " Its a door to your memories." Dexalin said calmly.

"um, you know that's, super personal? WHAT IF I WENT THROUGH YOUR MEMORIES?!" Libra complained, waving her hands frantically in panic. This was a whole new level of invasion of personal privacy, and yet he seem pretty ok with it, no problem at all.

"This is my job. I cant afford to be courteous to everyone." he said sternly. "If we don't you could die." Libra gulped and pulled at her collar. "Okay, then where to? You know, i always loved going after the monster, because that's totally what a sane person would do." She said nervously with a bit of sarcasm.

Dexalin opened the door to reveal a white light. "Your memories. You decide where we should look, wherever your heart pulls you is where he more likely is." Dexalin said.

"How do you know it's a he?" Libra said skeptically, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms at the sexisim. "I don't. It makes me feel better." he said, shrugging. "I thought you didn't have a heart." She said smirking.

Dexalin looked at her, dazed and put his hand on top of his chest. "Sometimes I wonder what it feels like…" He said quietly. Libra looked at the ground, uncomfortable. This was too sad for her taste. Quickly, she looked up and smiled. "WELL YOU ARE ABOUT TO FIND OUT!" She said excitedly, grabbing his hand and racing into the doorway, jumping into a sea of memories.

_**author's note: Wow, this was really fun to write, but kinda sad because I had a fight with my role play buddy, nuuuuu :( . well, I hope your enjoying reading so far! :) And since you don't know what Libra looks like I'll describe her: She is 5'1 and has long straight brown hair, which has a big purple bow in the back. She wears a purple, short sleeves top, with a big jeaned skirt that starts at her waist and is held up with buttons with purple bows on them, and behind the waist, there's a big purple bow. The skirt goes down to knees, and under her skirt she wears bell-bottom like jeans. She wears boots with a purple bow on each of them.** She also has big brown eyes that shine with wonder and earrings of bows. Libra really likes wearing bows, lol. **_


	2. Chapter 2: Face Your Inner Demons

_**The one disclaimer to rule them all~! I take no credit for characters, settings and other things related to Kingdom Hearts and they all belong to Nomura Tatsuya, square enix and Disney. This work is based off a Roleplay done with Google+ user Dexalin. If your reading this, I hope you forgive me for what I did. I hope readers enjoy :)**_

"Huh, there's only whiteness…" Libra said, looking around as Dexalin closed the door. "You're probably not focused on your memories. What're you thinking about?" He asked. "um… ponies…" she said shyly and blushed.

"Well then focus." He said impatiently. "Ok, ok… I'm trying to think about... um, I can't think past a year ago…If that's not weird enough, I think there's something about an older brother. I DON'T HAVE AN OLDER BROTHER. " Libra said confused. "How does that even work- Well, think back to your oldest memory. As far as you can think." Dexalin replied.

"Hmm... thinking about it, I don't really even remember my mother…"She said, rubbing her temples in concentration. "I think my oldest memory is along the beach. Collecting seashells with... someone... it's very foggy."

Dexalin closed his eyes and began to manipulate the world around him. The whiteness began to morph around the pair as water and sand brush underneath their shoes. "That'll do." he said quietly, squeezing Libra's hand a little.

"You ok, Mr. Dream Eater?" Libra said, looking up at him in concern. Dexalin noticed that he was still holding her hand and pulled it away awkwardly. "Y-yeah, fine." He replied. Dexalin looked around the beach and heard only the water, the waves rushing in along the shore gently and smoothly.

"Hmm, wouldn't we see a mini me running around, or is this first person perspective were talking about?" Libra asked, putting her hand over her eyes and scoping around. "You watch too much tv." Dexalin said smirking, amused. "Humph! Well, at least I have cable!" She replied in a childlike manner, crossing her arms.

"Whatever." he said rolling his eyes and looking over at the horizon. "Wait…" he said, squinting. "What?!" Libra asked curiously, cupping her hands like binoculars and looking over at the horizon. Dexalin pointed at the sunrise. "That doesn't belong. It' a nightmare~" He explained.

"That means boss fight right? That makes me the useless escort…" Libra said sadly. "Welp, better move to the side and not become a liability or something." she finished, shrugging and pointing her thumb over her shoulder.

"Here." Dexalin said, throwing over the white ball from before. "Keep that. Trust me, it does more than grant wishes like a pony." "Cool… Also, it was not just a pony, it was MY little pony!" Libra said, holding the ball defensively.

Dexalin growled as his eyes turned to red slits. "Go, now!" he demanded, turning to face the nightmare heading towards them and going into a fighting stance. "Kk, don't need to be told twice Mr. Dream Eater." She said, running off towards the docks.

He summoned his scythe in a murky mist of small clouds, twirling it in his fingers. "So your the ugly beast causing all this commotion~" Dexalin said growling at the creature. The nightmare's main body was overall round in shape, it's eyes made of seashells. The evil dream eater had two demon wings sticking out of it's back and two gigantic arms with claws dangling down and a long, sharp tongue swinging down with the nightmare sigil on it.

Dexalin smirked, summoning his aura and beginning to run at it. "COME ON!" He yelled. The nightmare jokingly sticked out it's tongue in bizarre laughter and then tried using it's big claws to pierce him, flying in the air.

A pure light starts to surround him, Dexalin activating flowmotion. Dexalin flew up to meet his enemy, the nightmare swinging it's sharp tongue at Dexalin and it shooting his dispensable claws at his foe.

The nightmare glanced down at the beach, noticing Libra running desperately along the shore, it turning it's body to her direction, now shooting his claws towards her. Dexalin glanced in her direction and angrily shot fire at the claws, them quickly burning to ash. "Your fight is with me!" he yelled, casting down thunder and electrifying the beast, phasing it. The big nightmare fell to the water, sending out big waves in each direction.

Dexalin began to dive in after it, but was thrown back out by the large explosion, sending him flying. "AGH!" The waves swallow him up in the water, the nightmare pulling him down with it using it's long arms.

Libra stopped in her tracks, turning to look out at him crashing into the water. Panic built up inside her as she held the white ball closely, quivering with fear. "DEXALIN!" she screamed in terror.

Dexalin started struggling, kicking at the water and swinging wildly, air bubbles rising to the surface. "Aw shoot, I always knew I should have taken those swimming lessons... um, uh... " Libra said to herself as she frantically looked for a solution. She looked down at the white ball, it shimmering in her arms. "DO SOMETHING, JUST HELP ME!" she yelled, wincing and throwing it into the air, causing it to shine brightly.

The ball spiked and morphed, changing into a boat and falling on the water. Libra opened one eye and blinked, bringing her arms down. "GOOD ENOUGH." she said, hopping onto the boat, pulling on levers and pushing buttons randomly, racing after Dexalin and the nightmare, hot on their trail.

Dexalin sat in the water, his hood over his face, slowly sinking. Hearing the purring engine of the boat, his eyes opened, burning a deep fiery red, his spirit full of fury. Dexalin flew out of the water, roaring in anger and unhooded.

He swung up his scythe high as he started glow. His scythe began to glow a bright white as it began to transform into a keyblade. "RAGNAROK!" Dexalin yelled as he swung the weapon down, shooting a salvo of flames into the water.

Meanwhile, Libra sat in her boat, dumbfounded, staring at him. "Oh my glob, I wish I had a camera. Chk-chk." she said, reenacting the motion with her hand. Dexalin stood silently, pulling back the blade as the light slowly descended him to on top of the water. "..."

_((Author's note: He was basically copying Jesus lol.))_

"How in God's name did you do that?" Libra said, astounded as she brought her boat closer to him. Dexalin shook his head and snapped out of his trance, turning to look at her. "W-what are you doing!? Its not over!" he said surprised. "Oh." she said, not fully processing his words. "OH." She said worriedly, quickly reversing. "SHOOT SHOOT SHOOT. I SHOULD'VE STAYED IN BED THIS MORNING." Libra whined as she sped away.

The nightmare blasts out of the water, wounded but not dead, and even more angrier than before. It began to throw it's claws at Dexalin in breathtaking speeds, Dexalin quickly dodging. One flew by him, cutting his cheek. He rubbed his cheek and looked down at the blood on his hand. "Gah!" He said, trying to fly again, but feeling his energy start to drain. "Damn... not now."

The monster flung itself at Dexalin, it using it's sharp pointed tongue as a sword. Dexalin moves quickly and dives into the water, swimming silently, the Nightmare looking around, confused as to where he went.

The world went quiet for a minute, Dexalin waiting underwater as his magic and energy return, whilst Libra sits in her boat silently and hoping it doesn't notice her, hiding behind it's short walls. "Just a boat... an empty boat... " she quietly mumbled to herself in a panic.

The boat began to shine a little as Dexalin begins to manipulate a current near the bow of the boat. Knocked off guard, Libra became confused. "What the-?!" Libra began to say, but quickly realized her mistake and slaps her hand over her mouth. The nightmare notices her, and it starts racing towards her.

Dexalin looked up at the speeding nightmare and his eyes widened. He quickly swam to the surface, bursting out of the water. "GO, SWIM AWAY!" Dexalin yelled worriedly, racing after the beast, shooting light fragments at it. The Nightmare is only dazed a bit by the lights, it keeping a steady pace towards the boat quickly shooting away.

Dexalin swiftly moved in between the monster and the boat, facing the beast. "Take this!" he yelled, raising his keyblade and pointing at it. "Light, GIVE ME POWER!" A large light beam fired from the weapon, piercing through the nightmare in a blast of light.

The nightmare cries out for one last time, it's agonizing screech ringing through the air as it shines and explodes into a bazillion pieces of light, the particles fading away in the air. Dexalin stood there, breathing heavily in the eerie silence.

"Whoa…! Why can't i do anything awesome like this?!" Libra complained pulling on her hair in frustration and amazement. She sighed and brought the boat closer to him. "Anyways, does that mean it's over, or...?" She asked.

"It should be." Dexalin replied, climbing onto the boat, collapsing, exhausted. "What is that ball of light thing? It turned into this boat, so it can't be just some deus ex machina device…" She asked excitedly, full of energy. Looking at her just made Dexalin even more tired.

"It's a morph. I picked it up on trips to other worlds. Its helpful for resources and items." Dexalin explained, running his hand over the rim of the boat. "Oh cool! So do some other dream eaters look so... human as you do, Mr. Dream Eater?" Dexalin grew silent, looking out at the horizon. "No... I'm the first." He said quietly with a monotone voice.

Libra was quite the opposite, full of excitement, the boat drawing close to the shore. "So you are special?" She asked.

"More like fortunate. " He answered. Libra tilted her head and asked, "How so?"

"Were supposed to be monsters. I have a consciousness, a mind." He said, tapping his head and getting out of the boat, reaching out his hand for Libra "I was thinking that you don't seem like a monster to me." Libra said smiling at him, taking his hand and climbing off the boat.

"Have you found your heart yet?" She asked, the boat returning to it's white ball state. "There is no heart to find." Dexalin replied, shaking his head and looking at the ground. "I said I wasn't leaving or done until we find your heart, so let's continue onwards." Libra stated.

Dexalin looked up at her. "You're not going to give up, are you?" Libra smiled, placing her hands on her hips. "Not in a million years, Mr. Dream Eater...Also, does everyone have their own dream eater?" She asked. "No. But welcome to the club though." He replied.

"Glad to be here! So where's the next memory?" She asked, scanning the beach. "Where can you feel something off?" He asked. "Hmm…" she said rubbing her temples. "I feel something off in the cave." Libra pointed off to the caves in the distance. "Hm. Lets go then." Dexalin said, starting to walk, Libra following close beside.

"So, off to the cave then! I hope we don't run into a big one again... What was the key thing you used earlier?" She asked curiously. Dexalin thought for a moment, realizing that that was the first time he had used the weapon. He was so focused on his goal to protect Libra, he hadn't really noticed or had time to think. "A keyblade. Its new." He said.

"Where did you get it? I want one." Libra said whining and pouting. "Its earned." He explained. "The keyblade chooses its master." Dexalin looked down at the palms of his hands and whispered quietly "_But why me…"_

"I told you you weren't normal." Libra said with a cheeky smile, pointing at him. "You make it sound bad!" He said, offended and waving off her finger. "I did?Huh." She replied, shrugging ¯\\(°_o)/¯.

Dexalin looked down at her and smiled. "Hey you smiled Mr. No heart!" Libra exclaimed, confused. "Hush." he said shaking the top of her hair. "Tehe." Libra giggled, blushing and fixing her hair as the pair entered the dark cave.

"So should there be a door or something?" Libra said, extending her arms forward and waving them. "Nope. Were in your dream scape, its all here. It just morphs to your touch." Dexalin explained. "Ok!" Libra said excitedly.

Libra reached out to touch the wall, it fading to white at her touch. "AHHHH DEXALIN HELP ME!" Libra yelled across the cave as she started to fall in.

Dexalin quickly ran over and caught her, standing her back up. "Are you ok?" He asked. "I think... that was weird, but at least we're moving forward, right?" She said with a nervous smile.

Dexalin nodded, taking her hand and leading deeper into the cave. Libra stopped for a minute and thought about something. "You realize that in real life, we've been hugging all this time?" Libra asked. "Huh?" Dexalin replied, turning around and lighting the darkness using his white orb.

"Oh nevermind." She said giggling into her free arm. "Okay..." He said turning around, but pausing for a minute to look down at his right hand which was entwined with Libra's.

Quickly, he let go and Libra blushed for a minute, biting her lip.

"Wait. I hear something." She said, putting her hand in front of Dexalin to stop him.

He raised his hand to his ear. "I don't hear anything." He said. "It sounds like... Singing." Libra said, closing her eyes and swaying a bit.

"Follow it. I'll be right behind you." He said. "Ok, but be beside me... i can't see otherwise." Libra said, hooking her arm with his and following the sound of singing.

Dexalin nodded, unhooking his arm and walking beside her, making the white orb glow in the air just above them.

Libra felt for a door, clutching the doorknob and shaking it. "Gahhh, it's locked!" She said throwing her arms up in the air in frustration and then crossing them "I wonder why... It's my heart for pete's sake!"

"Huh." Dexalin said, pushing Libra aside gently and reaching out his arm left arm, and closing his eyes, the keyblade appearing. He then pointed the kingdom key at the lock, a small light shines, and hearing a click sound being made, unlocking it.

"Yay!" Libra said in excitement, quickly opening the door. Behind the door, was a dark nighttime city, filled with high buildings and big screens on the sides.

"Wait... We're back in my world." Dexalin said confused, "The World That Never Was." "Depressing... " Libra said. "Amen." Dexalin replied closing the door being them."Wait- you live here?" Libra said turning around to face Dexalin in surprise. "Yes... A world as non as exist any as me. I don't live here. " He said, "... I was born here."

End?

"Live, born, kinda the same thing. But, you exist though." Libra said shrugging and poking him to make sure. "The fact is that I'm not supposed to." Dexalin replied, looking up at the static tv screens on the building.

"Care to elaborate, Mr. Dream Eater?" Libra asked curiously. Dexalin sighed and collected his thoughts. He was going to need to try and be as simple as possible. "I'm not a full dream eater." He said "remember what I said about 'nobodies'?"

"Uh huh, you said that dream eaters were a higher form of them, but that's about it." Libra said thinking back.

"I was born in this world. Created by a powerful nobody. That's why I look human... But as a nobody, even half a nobody. I don't exist. Nobodies are created when a person loses their heart to darkness. Their heart roams free while the empty body left behind becomes a nobody. " Dexalin explained.

Libra thought for a minute rubbing her chin and leaning on one leg, her brown hair and bow strands flowing gently in the wind. "So you're a clone, basically. wow, imagine that." She said. "No. As a dream eater too I'm my own person. But that means I never had a heart to begin with. At least nobodies were human. And they found a way to turn human again. I never was human." He said discontentedly, placing his hand over his chest and looking sadly at the ground.

Libra looked more amazed than anything, if a bit annoyed. "So you're both, lucky you. At least you can kick butt, and look cool." She said while doing some karate poses and making a cool pose "Look on the bright side, Mr. Half-breed, were gonna find your heart one way or another!" She said.

Dexalin sighed with a smile. "Your persistent." He said with a bit of a laugh. Libra stopped moving and looked up at him. "You just realized that?" She said smiling. "Now on towards the singing!" Dexalin rolled his eyes, smiling and followed Libra doing a weird stereotypical egyptian walk.

Suddenly, dark murky mists come out of the ground and form weird white dusks, weird white creatures that look like skinny hooded coats, a zipper around their face and a weird sigil on their heads. "Uh-oh, i'm guessing these aren't friendly either, Mr. Dream Eater?" Libra said.

"No. Never have they been." Dexalin said pushing her behind him defensively and summoning his keyblade as he goes into a fighting stance.

"The singing is getting louder!" Libra said worriedly. The dusks start advancing, but Dexalin swings his keyblade at them, aiming for their mid torso and killing some of them. "AAAHHH!" Libra screamed, clenching her ears and falling to her knees in agony. "IT HURTS!"

Dexalin turned to look at her, his body becoming enveloped in a pure pink light. He quickly picked her up in his arms and used flow-motion to ascend to the rooftops.

Libra gasped and breathed heavily, falling to floor once she was out of his arms. "The singing... it got extremely loud for a minute!" She exclaimed, getting back on her two feet, her boots' high heels clicking as they hit the pavement.

"I can't hear them. Maybe its got something to do with this." He said as he rested his finger on her chest. "Huh? My-." Libra looked at where his finger was pointing to see it rested right on her chest and she blushed with embarrassment. Not really thinking, she slapped him on the right side of his face and quickly putting her two arms over her chest like a self hug. "UM DUDE HOW ARE MY THINGS RELEVANT TO THOSE WEIRD CHESS PIECES."

She said avoiding his eyes.

"What- No-" Dexalin said blushing "I meant your heart." He finished, walking over to the other side of the roof looking over the city."Ok, explain it to me, Mr. Half-breed." Libra said facing off in the other direction, still blushing.

Dexalin sat down on the ledge and let his feet dangle off the side. "Maybe they sing to your heart." He said looking over his shoulder at her and returning to face the city. "That's why I can't hear them… _because I don't have one_."

"Hmm... were those things nobodies too? So shouldn't you be able to hear them?" Libra asked, before looking down to see blood on her hand. "Wait... You're still bleeding from earlier." She said in concern, turning to face him. Dexalin just looked down off the building. "Its nothing."

Libra walked over to stand behind the ledge, beside him. "Ok then, so what now? Follow the singing? It's changed now..." Libra said putting her hands over her ears and closing her eyes "It's different."

"No. Something else is here. This is an image of the real world. Its weird how you took in so much from only a few seconds of being here in the real world..." Dexalin said, raising an eyebrow. "Hmm? What do you mean?" Libra replied, uncupping her ears and looking down at him confused.

"You've only seen the world from when you followed me. That was like... 2 seconds." Dexalin replied, pointing to the red hand mark he had left on her arm.

"Oh yeah. Then what does it mean? Like, It also means i'd have to know what this rooftop looks like." Libra said putting her hands up and gesturing towards the world.

Dexalin nodded, looking up at her as she put one foot on the ledge and crossed her arms. "I feel like I'm in a cop drama or something, god. So, can I have the white ball back." Libra asked with a mischievous grin.

Dexalin tossed it to her. "Of course, it's yours~" "What do you mean it's mine, didn't you say you got it from traveling worlds?" Libra said confused, hugging it preciously.

"I did. But don't need it. You will. And just in case I'm not able to protect you." He said winking. "But dude, your like, always there to protect me. It's like the opposite of Mario and Princess Peach!" She said.

Dexalin smiled. "I'm not that good child." He said. "'Eh, again with the smiling Mr. No Heart!So, um, how can we get down from here, like it's 100 feet up or something-!"Libra said frustrated like a child. "I can smile without a heart, nobodies do it too." Dexalin said. "We could jump."

"But like, don't they get those from memories of having a heart? 'Eh, here's to continuity!" Libra said shrugging and stepping off the ledge. Dexalin glowed with a pink light and flew down beside Libra, swooping down and carrying her in his arms.

"I've learned from the people I'm around. Now its a reflex. I don't feel it nor do I think." He exclaimed, using flow motion. "Weeeeee!" Libra yelled in excitement, using the white ball to create a really soft cushion, covered in unicorn designs, as Dexalin landed on it with Libra in his lap.

"At least you don't leave red marks after touching me, and if that still happened, i'd probably be a red and purple girl." Libra said jokingly, waving her hand over her majority purple outfit.

"Yes. I don't want to hurt you." Dexalin replied. "Why do you help me? You could've just ignored me when you threw me out of the weird portal thingie." Libra said as the cushion poofs back a white ball, causing me to fall to the ground. "Ow!"

Dexalin picked her up and Libra brushed the dirt of her skirt and jeans, then adjusting the bow on the back of her head. "You... make me feel... Drawn to you in a way... You see, I kind of have this weird theory."

"It's just a theory? A weird theory? Well then explain already, Mr. Half breed." Libra said. "Maybe the first time we touched... We connected somehow. My chest was in pain the minute i was separated from you and I felt like you were in pain too." Dexalin said resting a hand on his chest. "

"Does that mean, if I get hurt, you get hurt, so by the laws of me getting a scrape or something, you'd want to prevent the same from happening to you? Wow, how are neither of us dead?" Libra said, stroking her chin in amazement and curiosity.

"No, more like it's keeping us together. It's probably the force driving me to keep holding your hand and have a subconscious need to protect and be near you, that's why it hurt us when we separated for the first time. I think... That you have some of my memories." Dexalin said poking her forehead.

"Ok. I can accept that. As long as you don't have MY memories, 'cause that would probably explain the absence of before one year ago..." Libra replied. "It might. Let me try..." Dexalin said thinking.

Suddenly, the white ball Libra is holding starts to shimmer."You know what, Ima call this white ball Blu, because it needs a name." "Heh. Ok..." He said, continuing to think. "Nothing."

"Well, you are part NObody. Haha..." Libra said with a dry laugh. "My puns suck ." Dexalin sighed and said "Lame."

"Well, at least I progress our mission to find your heart. It's not just gonna have a big sign pointing to it." Libra said happily. "That's just it, I think were... Sharing your heart." Dexalin said.

"Um ok. That a nice theory. A weird one, like, WHO STORES THEIR HEART IN ANOTHER PERSON, THAT'S MEDICALLY IMPOSSIBLE." _((*cough* if know what I mean *cough*))_ Libra explained waving her arms up and down "It's like having a magic gun and saying that you don't have to explain it, because it's magic!"

"_Huh?" _Dexalin thought.

"_A magic gun? Where would you purchase that?"_

_**((Author's note: Okay, I fit in a Linkara reference, a game theory reference, a MLP reference and was able to make fun of the Kingdom Hearts plot. I say that the 10 hours I spent working on this were painful, but well spent, considering this probably took you 10 minutes to read. *sigh*))**_


	3. Chapter 3: It Beats On

_**The one disclaimer to rule them all~! I take no credit for characters, settings and other things related to Kingdom Hearts and they all belong to Nomura Tatsuya, square enix and Disney. This work is based off a Roleplay done with Google+ user Dexalin.**_

"Well, it's not science." Dexalin said. The dark night surrounded the two, the only lights in the nobody world being artificial. The world might of been just a dream, but Libra and Dexalin were fully immersed in it.

"Every time you've said heart up to this point, I thought that was codeword for something else. I still don't completely understand what those weird chess piece things were from before." Libra said, mimicking the motion of a dusk by wiggling her body in a weird emotion.

"The heart isn't science, but nature. It can be transferred without tools, but it's still a mystery to me." Dexalin tried explaining, putting his hand on her head to stop her from dancing.

"Like, im pretty sure I don't want you to see the memory of when I was five and tried eating a cake. Anyways, how do we stop the 'sharing of my heart', " she said, contemplating whether she should've shared that and shook her head, shrugging "or the singing for that matter. It's getting louder."

"I don't know... I never did this before." Dexalin said, scratching his head.

"Well then, let's try and make it to my twilight town memories... back where this all began. " Libra said smiling, taking his hand. Dexalin nodded and was about to speak, but he had a feeling suddenly rush over him, causing him to nearly fall over while trying to stand.

"Dexalin!" Libra said surprised, grabbing his arm and trying to steady him. "Are you okay?!" She asked, balancing him.

Dexalin fell to his knees, clutching his chest and moaning in pain. The feeling within his internal emptiness was growing.

"Dexalin, answer me! TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!" Libra said worriedly, starting to panic. "DEXALIN!"

Dexalin gasped in pain and put his hand up, forming a door corridor. "This'll wake us up... Gah! Go n-now." He said.

"O-okay, meet you on the other side, Mr. Dream Eater." Libra said as she helped him through the portal. The scene swirled and distorted, reforming into Yen Sid's tower and stabilizing around them.

Dexalin's eyes fluttered open and blinked groggily. "Hm... What?" He said surprised, looking down at Libra in his arms.

"I told you so earlier!" Libra said and looked at him, smirking. "You seem happy about it~" he replied, smirking back at her.

"Uuuuhhhh what are you implying..." Libra said blushing and avoiding eye contact. "Nothing~." Dexalin said with a small laugh.

Libra scoped the room. "Where's the old wizard guy with the name Disney backwards?"She asked. Dexalin looked around. "Probably at Disney Castle."

"How do we get there?" Libra asked. Dexalin put out his arm and a real corridor appeared. "Same way I always do." He replied.

"O-okay." Libra said as she realized she was still in his arms . She looked at the walls swirling, letting out a low whistle.

"M-mind putting me down, Mr. Dream Eater?" Libra said embarrassed. Dexalin blushed, noticing he was still carrying her. "Uh yeah...This place seems to be bigger on the inside, doesn't it?" He said, climbing out of the corridor and putting her down gently.

"Wow, this place is huuuggggeeeee!" Libra said astounded, her eyes sparkling. "Wait, you watch Doctor Who?" She asked confused, turning around.

"Huh? Doctor Who? Who is-" Dexalin asked, cutting off and gasping, clutching his chest. The feeling was returning to him, it was painful and antagonizing.

"Are you alright?" Libra asked, worried, starting to approach him. "I-I'm fine." He said, hunching over in pain and putting up his hand to stop her.

"You better be alright, because i don't want your death on my conscience." Libra said, doing the 'I got my eyes on you' sign with her eyes.

Dexalin struggled to stand as he grabbed onto a nearby pillar, his face in a suffering agony. Suddenly, something in his body snapped as a light sparkled for a second in his chest.

A warmth spread out from his chest, a wave of relaxation flooding over his body. He breathed deeply, sweat running down his face. "H-huh?" He said, confused, looking at his palm.

"Okay, you must know someone high up in order to get to meet Mickey truckin' mouse~! Everything is so beautiful here... Even though we haven't found your heart yet, I promise to share my heart with yours to the end of time until we complete our goal." Libra said coming over to him, smiling into his blue eyes.

Dexalin steadied his breathing as he rested his hand on his chest. "I don't think we're sharing a heart now..." He said, unsure of himself.

"Huh?" She said confused. "Your contradicting yourself, mate."

"The more I think about it, the more confusing it is. If we still shared a heart, then we'd probably still be in a dream like state. We'd be incomplete. I think... Your creating me a heart." Dexalin said, placing her hand around his wrist. Libra looked confused, raising the wrist to her ears.

"Bump-bump. Bump-bump. Bump-bump."

A steady heartbeat bumped in her ears as she widened her eyes. "Somehow, someway... But I believe even you touching me now is helping it grow." He said, petting his chest and looking down into her wide-eyed expression. Libra put his hand down and held onto it properly, entwining his fingers into his.

"Um, so I take it were progressing? I should have totally placed a bet on me being right, " Libra said squinting at him"you should've never had doubted me." Dexalin glanced away, blushing.

"So, have you ever had sea salt ice cream?" Libra asked gleefully. "No? what's that?" Dexalin replied.

Libra's eyes widened in shock and she gasped. "You live in twilight town, and seriously have never had it?"

"I don't live there, I go to other worlds, got it memorized? I visit the markets, but I never buy." Dexalin said shrugging.

"Uh yeah, so what's the point of stepping outside your door in the morning?" Libra said placing both her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow.

"Just a hunch something exciting will happen." Dexalin answered, tilting her chin. "And what did I find?"

"Me? You know you just called me exciting, right?" Libra replied. "You make the fight worth fighting. I never had a reason before but to survive, but I now I have a reason to live."

Libra smiled. "Wow, now I can check off "make somebody's day" on my checklist. So, can I take you to the sea salt ice cream, Mr. Magic Portal?" She asked.

"Can you ever just call me Dex?" He said laughing and opening a portal. "And yes, you make my day~"

"Ok, Dex. Sounds like Rex. Like a dinosaur. rawr~! But, I'd just like to point out you never once called me by MY name either, even though I've called you by yours a total of 12 times!" Libra said, poking his chest and pushing him a bit."Fine then. Show me this 'sea salt ice cream', " he said, opening a dark corridor and gesturing for her to go through "Libra."

"Yay!" She exclaimed excitedly and ran through the corridor. Dexalin closed his eyes and sighed, stepping through the portal and closing it.

~o~

Libra stepped through the corridor into Twilight Town. The portal had taken them back to the streets of Twilight Town, where everything was a orangish colour, from the stone used for the walls of buildings, to the wide open sky towering overhead. The bells of the clock tower were chiming softly in the breeze, it's ring carried throughout the city.

Dexalin followed Libra as she hummed and skipped throughout the streets, he unsure how this girl had so much energy to do so. He was beginning to think of her having a secret stash of coffee somewhere, but suddenly she stopped in front of him, bumping into her. "You wait here." Libra said smiling.

She turned and walked over to a stall, talking to an old woman there. After they conversed, Libra came back, holding two ice creams. She held one out for him. "Here." she said and he took it. "Now, where should we eat these?" She asked, looking around.

Dexalin looked up at the big clock shadowing over the city and pointed to it. "The top of the tower." Libra looked up him and then at the ground. "Um, okay. Weird choice." Libra answered, walking towards the tower.

The two made their way to the big building, and began to climb the big winding staircase. Libra stopped halfway up. "Would now be a good time to mention my itsy-bitsy fear of heights?" Libra said shyly.

"You'll be okay. I'll be with you." Dexalin said walking past her. Libra looked down over the railing, the swirling long and daunting. "You were on top of that big building earlier, right?" Dexalin said. Libra looked up at him. "You can't fall off a building and break your head and die in a dream!" Libra argued back, climbing up.

"Okay…" Libra said, opening the door to the rooftop. Climbing out of the inside, Libra went out a and stood in front on the ledge, looking out into the city. She gasped in amazement. "Wow, this is amazing!" Libra said. "Why haven't I thought of this before?"

"It is amazing." Dexalin exclaimed sitting on the ledge, patting beside him. Libra sat down and opened the package. "I come here everyday." He said.

"I wonder why I've never seen you before, Mr. Dream Eater." She said, biting down into her ice cream. "Ahhh~! It's such a nice flavour~!" She said. Dexalin opened his and set the wrapper next to him. He took a bite, chewed and swallowed. "Mmm…" He hummed.

Libra turned to Dexalin and zoomed in close to him, invading his personal space. She squinted at him. "_Say itttttttttttttt_." she whispered. Dexalin shifted away, uncomfortable. "Um… Say what?" He said darting his eyes back and forth from her to the ice cream.

After squinting for a few more seconds, Libra went back to her place on the ledge and bit into her ice cream. "Like, I really wanted to fit that reference in my fanfiction, but you know what, that's okay." She mumbled to herself frustrated.

Dexalin just blinked at her. "You're hopeless." Libra said, eating her ice cream. "You were right." he replied smiling. "Haven't you just learned that I always am? Also, don't use my own words against me!" She said even more frustrated.

"What words?" He asked, looking at her confused. "Oh never mind, just eat your ice cream."Libra said looking the other way. Dexalin leaned over and bit into hers, laughing and biting back into his.

"H-hey! Now it has your saliva on it-!" Libra said blushing and biting into her ice cream anyways. Dexalin smirked at her. "You don't seem to mind~" He said in a playful voice, eating his. "Oh s-shut up." She replied, blushing even darker and biting into the last piece of ice cream.

"Yay~!" Libra exclaimed excitedly. She held up her popsicle stick to reveal the word "WINNER✩". "What'cha win?" Dexalin asked, leaning over to see. "Well, if you collect like, 5 or something, you get free ice cream and you win other stuff, but it escapes me. They're _reallllllly_ rare."

"Hmmm." Dexalin said, sticking his hand in his pocket. After jumbling his hand around, he stopped and pulled out a popsicle stick with the word "WINNER✩". "You liar! You said you've never had sea salt ice cream before!" Libra complained in a frustrated tone.

Dexalin patted her head and turned towards his popsicle stick. "It's something I found in my world." Libra combed her fingers through her brown strands of hair like a comb, trying to fix it. "Oh? Are we gonna go there?" She said, tightening the ribbon on her bow in her hair.

"Do you want to?" Dexalin asked, smiling. "Well yeah, the mission's not over yet, Dex!" Libra said, pushing him playfully. He just sighed and finished his ice cream. "I know." He said.

"Also, what happened to Blu?" Libra said with a saddened expression. Dexalin snapped his fingers and the white ball appeared out of no where, dropping into his lap. He took the ball in his hands and handed it to her.

"Yay~!" Libra said happily, hugging the non-sentient being. Dexalin placed his popsicle stick into his pocket. "Anyways, is it possible you can put the portal below the tower, so I can jump into it all epic and stuff?" Libra asked, demonstrating the motion with her hands, Blu floating beside her.

"Um, sure, I guess?" He said, making the portal open halfway below the two on the clock tower. "Let's go!" Libra said happily, running and jumping off the tower. "WEEEEEE!" She yelled gleefully, passing through the portal. Dexalin smiled, rolling his eyes and jumping in through after her.

~O~

"Blu!" Libra called out, coming out the other end, 20 meters off the ground. Quickly, the white ball whizzed past her and landed on the ground, forming into a big fluffy mattress. "Oof!" Dexalin said, landing comfortably.

"Fear of heights, conquered." Libra said happily, full of energy. Her hair was sticking up, bursting with electricity. The ball poofed back to it's original shape, and Libra stood up, straightening her hair and dusting off her skirt. "Um, so is it always this gloomy here?" Libra said looking around. Dexalin stood next to her.

"Yep, 365 days a year." Dexalin said.

"Oh cool, I thought it was a 2 day thing."

"Nah, It's always like this." he replied.

The pair started walking through the dark, city night world, down the wet streets and past the skyscrapers looming overhead. "So, where'd you find the popsicle stick?" Libra asked. "Over this way." Dexalin said, leading her to the center of the city.

"I hope we don't run into those weird things from before... What were they called?" She said shivering and rubbing her arms.

"They're new... I've never seen them before. I think I'll call them… sirens." Dexalin said. Libra raised an eyebrow. "Hmm? Because of their songs?" She asked.

"Yep, i'm so clever." Dexalin said, patting himself on the back. "Yeah, especially since Sirens are GIRLS, who sing to MEN, and are usually beautiful in appearance… Wait, did you just call me a dude?" Libra asked, annoyed, her eye twitching.

"You think to much," Dexalin said, poking her forehead, "stop that."

"Humph! Whatever." Libra said in a childish tone, crossing her arms. She looked over at a nearby window, inspecting her forehead. "At least it doesn't hurt when you touch me. Well, I don't think it does anyways… My brain is kinda turned off right now."

Dexalin smiled, turning and starting to walk again. "C'mon, before I die of boredom here." Libra stopped looking, and jogged over to him, her heels clicking as they hit the ground. "Okay, so you were born here? Like where?" She asked.

Dexalin pointed at the big castle in the distance. "There." He said. "Woahhhhhh. So jealous, you must of lived like a prince or something." He looked down at her, then back up at the castle. "It's a lot nicer out here than it is in there." He said.

"Are there other unique nobodies with faces?" Libra asked. "Actually there were." He replied quietly. "Were… uh-oh, past tense." Libra said in a sing-song voice.

"They're human now." Dexalin said.

"Oh um… Did I prod too far?" Libra said, looking saddened. Dexalin looked at her, sort of surprised. "_Did somebody replace her with a clone or something?" _He thought, weirded out by her odd change of emotion.

"Nah. I didn't know them… but there are two left." Dexalin said, trying to assure her. "Well then what are we waiting for, that heart isn't gonna find itself." She said smiling, quickly changing her tone in a heartbeat, not that Dexalin knew a lot about those. He squeezed her hand gently.

"You lead the way, because i'm pretty much clueless, heh heh… :P " Libra said with an awkward smile. The two arrived at the looming castle, Libra marveling at it's white stone walls and tall height.

Dexalin smiled at her and lead her up to the floor of light. "Wow, this place looks amazing. How did you people afford all this? Like this is crazy! What's this city called anyways?" Libra asked, excited.

Dexalin sighed and pulled up his hood.

_"__The World That Never Was."_

"Huh? The World That Never Was? Why's it called that? And why do you have your hood up?" Libra asked, shooting Dexalin with a thousand questions. Dexalin had heard about a myth called Pandora's box, where the woman, was always curious. He was starting to think that these two girls were one in the same.

You know, but without the box.

Dexalin's eyes darted from place to place, taking in his surroundings. It seems that no matter which road he took, he could never be free of the past. Never be free of the chains called darkness. "It feels necessary when being here. This place, is the Nobody of worlds. An empty realm of darkness and full of emptiness. Just like the Nobody's that are born here."

"Deep." Libra said, walking up the steps that circled in and out of the castle. Her shoes made a weird pong noise and echoed throughout the empty halls. She looked up at the murky sky and saw a huge yellow heart hanging up in the void. "What's that, Mr. Half-breed?" She asked.

Dexalin stopped and looked up at the curious anomaly. "It's a long story." He replied and continued walking. Libra skipped over to him. "Okay. I sense something weird, so I won't pry. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable at any point." Libra said.

"Its fine. I gotta deal with it at some point, but that has nothing to do with me." Dexalin explained, shrugging. Or so he thought.

"So, this is the place you found the popsicle stick? Weird, being so far from little ol' twilight town." Libra asked, raising an eyebrow and inspecting the area. Her companion looked around. "Others used to live here." He said and turned to her "I'm sure one of them or all used to go back and forth between the two worlds as much as I do now."

Libra looked up at him and shrugged off his serious tone. She laughed and punched him playfully in the arm. "At least we're one step closer to winning a prize!" She exclaimed. Her voice grew quiet and content for a moment.

"You know, I'm glad you came to twilight town, summer's never been the same to me." She enclosed her hand around his, smiling. Dexalin looked at her hand and squeezed it a bit, smiling. "Me too." he said. Suddenly, his smile faded and his ears perked up, hearing a sound. He put a finger to his lips and shushed.

"Huh?" Libra said, tilting her head. Dexalin grabbed her by the arm and ushered her quietly up the steps. "What's up?" She whispered, running after him. He stopped just below the steps of Twilight's Naught. "Hush." He whispered, pointing up to the alter.

Libra looked confused, following his finger. On top of the altar, was a black coated man in an organization outfit, a hood covering his face. He had a chain in one hand, with a dream eater at the end, being led out of the room.

"Is that suspicious, I take it that that's suspicious." Libra whispered. Dexalin rolled his eyes and covered her mouth with his hand, biting his lip. His eyes followed them until they left the room.

"Mrmh!" Libra murmured, biting his hand. Dexalin winced, and blushed, shaking his hand to try and be rid of the pain. "Stahp!" He said. "I'm 15 you know, a 'Be Quiet' would be nice!" Libra said stubbornly, crossing her arms in a childlike manner.

"I kind of forget, seeing as you act like such a kid." Dexalin said with mischievous grin. LIbra pouted and looked down at her feet, blushing. "So, what's up with those two?" She asked. Dexalin raised an eyebrow and glanced up at the door they went in. "I don't know, but I'd like to find out." He said.

"Should we follow? We can use your corridor of darkness as a cover, right?" Libra asked, unsure. Dexalin looked around, his new heart racing in his chest. "No, we need to get out. Now." He said. "Okay, where too?" She replied.

Dexalin grabbed her hand and led her back out out to the entrance breathing heavily. "Are you ok?" Libra said concerned. Her wide brown eyes glimmered and shined at his. He didn't stop walking until he reached in front of Memory's Skyscraper. "He's one of them." He replied, his breathing hitched as he leaned onto a wall.

"One of what? You need to tell me what's wrong!" Libra asked. Her face was filled with worry and concern, yet her was voice calm and soothing. "The nobodies created an organization of elite human like nobodies like me, called Organization 13. They were evil, but only one stayed evil. He was my creator. The others are human and home. But he…" Dexalin said, looking back at the castle.

"He what? Are you hurting? You don't have to remember if it hurts you. There's no need to have the Hurt keep eating away at your heart." She said desperately.

"He created that," Dexalin said, pointing to the big eerie heart in the sky, "out of slaughtered humans... He stole hearts and souls to create that for power…" Libra blinked, shocked. Her mind could not fathom what would drive a man to such madness. She couldn't even imagine the darkness that drove him to such lengths. "Oh my gosh... how...? is there someone really that cruel out there?" She said tearing up.

"He's a Nobody. He feels no empathy or sympathy." Dexalin said sternly and closing his eyes. "Oh… so you feel nothing either." Libra said sadly, looking down at the ground. Dexalin went over and lightly grabbed her shoulders, standing in front of her. She looked up at him.

"I knew it was wrong, that was enough for me to betray him. But now…" Dexalin said. "Now what?" Libra asked.

He avoided her eyes and let go of her lightly, turning back to the castle. He growled at the small hole in the center of the big heart. "I knew something was wrong when you pointed it out. That hole was definitely bigger." Dexalin said.

"Oh, so that wasn't originally there?" Libra asked. "No. Someone's collecting hearts." Dexalin replied.

"I guess we need to stop it?"  
"Yes. Or who knows what'll happen when it's complete."

"So what now? You know more than I do."

Dexalin sighed, shivering. "We need to go back." He said, looking down at the ground. "Okay, I will follow you. I trust you." Libra said beaming. Dexalin turned back around to face her, wearing a stern expression on his face. "No. Not this time." He said.

Libra tilted her head and looked confused. "Huh? What do you mean, Dex?" She asked, puzzled. Where was he going with this? "I mean what I said." Dexalin said.

_"You're not coming."_


End file.
